Drama
by datgurll
Summary: [Short Story] Pemuda itu mengernyit, membaca sebuah artikel mengenai Taehyung yang memutuskan untuk debut menjadi aktor lewat drama terbaru [HopeV ; Jung Hoseok x Kim Taehyung]


Drama

Story by **Datgurll**

.

.

Jung Hoseok **x** Kim Taehyung

 **Warning! Seme!J-Hope** & **Uke!Taehyung**

.

.

Happy Reading^^

-0o0-

Jung Hoseok men- _scroll_ layar ponselnya dengan perlahan, kedua matanya sangat teliti membaca setiap deretan kalimat yang tertera disana. Semakin lama ia meneruskan membaca, semakin terlihat pula kerutan di dahinya, ia kebingungan.

 _Debut drama, V BTS resmi gabung dalam drama berjudul 'Hwarang' bersama Minho SHINEE dan yang lainnya_.

"Kau melihat apa, hyung?"

Jungkook penasaran, ia menggeser posisi duduknya agar bisa bersebelahan dengan Hoseok. Maklum, dia adalah anggota paling muda dalam grupnya, jadi terkadang sifat kekanak-kanakan itu muncul kapan saja, tanpa bisa di duga-duga.

Hoseok tidak menjawab, ia tetap membaca artikel terbaru itu.

"Ohh—" Jungkook menjauhkan wajahnya dari layar ponsel Hoseok. "—berita Tae-hyung yang ingin main drama ya? Apa kau baru tau, hyung? Dia sudah menyetujuinya sejak tiga hari yang lalu" Pemuda itu menyandarkan tubuhnya, merasa puas karena sudah tidak merasa penasaran lagi.

Hoseok menoleh. "Dia sudah menyetujuinya? Memangnya dia tau apa perannya di drama itu?"

Melihat wajah kebingungan Hoseok, Jungkook jadi ingin tertawa sendiri. "Pfftt. Tentu saja dia tau, hyung. Kalau tidak salah, Tae-hyung akan bermain dalam drama yang bercerita tentang zaman-zaman dulu—err, semacam sejarah mungkin?"

Kedua alis Hoseok hampir menyatu, tidak mengerti.

"Aku juga tidak tau, hyung!" Jungkook menjawab dengan pasrah. "Kalau hyung penasaran, hyung bisa tanyakan langsung pada Tae-hyung. Aku melihatnya sedang bermain dengan Jimin hyung di ruang tengah" Sarannya.

Well, Jungkook memang tidak terlalu suka menonton drama, maka dari itu dia tidak terlalu tau segala tentang drama itu.

Mendengar itu, Hoseok terdiam, ia hanya menggenggam erat ponselnya dan terus berpikir. Okay, banyak sekali pertanyaan yang sebenarnya ingin ia lontarkan pada Taehyung, tapi apa itu tidak… berlebihan? Maksudnya, ia hanya khawatir, sungguh.

Akhirnya, Hoseok memutuskan untuk bertanya langsung pada Taehyung.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Kau benar hyung, aku akan jadi aktor lewat drama itu!"

Bukannya senang, Hoseok justru kembali memasang wajah bingungnya. "Sejak kapan kau tertarik dalam dunia akting? Bukankah dulu kau sering berkata kalau—"

"Itukan dulu, hyung!" Taehyung memotong perkataannya. "Lagipula, aku ingin mencoba pengalaman baru! Bermain drama itu tidak gampang, jadi anggap saja sebagai pelatihan agar aku bisa menjadi idol yang lebih berbakat dari sebelumnya" Lanjutnya, dengan nada yang kelewat senang.

Hoseok terdiam untuk beberapa saat. "Kau sudah menjadi idol yang baik, Taehyung. Kenapa harus repot-repot ikut andil dalam drama itu? Kau bahkan sudah mengikuti program acara bersama Kim Minjae, apa itu kurang untukmu?"

Taehyung memutar bola matanya. "Kau tidak mengerti, hyung!"

"Bukan dia yang tidak mengerti, tapi kau yang tidak mengerti"

Reflek kedua pemuda itu menoleh, mendapati sosok pemuda dengan rambut oranye tengah melewati ruang tengah sambil membawa satu gelas susu cokelat dingin. Park Jimin, pemuda itu merasa bosan mendengar obrolan di antara teman satu grupnya itu.

Taehyung mengernyit. "Maksudmu? Kenapa aku?"

"Hoseok hyung khawatir padamu, dasar bodoh" Jimin memutar bola matanya. "Begitu saja kau tidak menyadarinya. Ck, benar-benar tidak peka, silahkan kau tanyakan sendiri pada Hoseok hyung mengapa ia terus-menerus bertingkah menyebalkan—"

"Jimin!" Hoseok mengeluh. "Cepat pergi sana! Kau ini, jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak" Usirnya cepat-cepat.

Jimin mengangkat kedua bahunya tidak perduli, ia kembali berjalan dan akhirnya menghilang ke dalam kamar tidurnya.

Oke, kembali ke permasalahan.

"Kenapa kau khawatir padaku, hyung?" Tanya Taehyung pelan, ia masih tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Jimin tadi itu.

Hoseok menghela nafas. "Well, aku hanya khawatir kau akan mendapat _kiss scene_ di dalam drama itu. Yeah, kau tau—um, aku rasa kau sangat buruk dalam hal yang satu itu" Ujarnya, antara ragu dan terbata-bata.

Taehyung diam, otaknya berpikir keras sampai akhirnya ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Hyung! Apa kau cemburu padaku?!"

Kali ini, kedua mata Hoseok melebar sempurna. "M-mwo?! Kenapa aku harus cemburu padamu? Aku ini hanya khawatir, Taehyung! Bukannya cemburu! Tolong jangan sama-samakan hal seperti itu, jangan mengada-ngada!" Balasnya cepat.

Taehyung tersenyum lebar. "Aku akan melakukannya dengan baik—"

"Tolak jika kau mendapat adegan itu"

"—what?" Taehyung terkejut. "Tapi kenapa? Aktingku tidak akan buruk, hyung! Lagipula, pasti jika ada adegan seperti itu, bibirku hanya akan menempel di bawah bibirnya, bukan—"

"Taehyung" Hoseok memberinya ekspresi datar. "Tolak adegan itu atau aku akan benar-benar meninggalkanmu—selamanya" Katanya, menyelipkan nada ancaman di setiap kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Oh, oh, Hoseok memang sedang cemburu rupanya.

Taehyung menghela nafasnya. "Baik, baik, aku akan menolak jika seandainya aku mendapat adegan seperti itu. Kau puas hyung? Huh, padahal aku ingin sekali merasakan bagaimana rasanya ciuman pertama itu" Gerutunya, duduk di atas sofa dengan wajah kesal.

"Mwo? Ciuman pertama katamu?"

"Bercanda, hyung~" Taehyung menoleh pada Hoseok dan memberi senyuman lebarnya. "Tapi, kau harus mendukungku ya hyung?! Aku masih perlu banyak belajar! Ini bukan hal yang biasa untukku, pasti aku akan melakukannya dengan sangat buruk!" Katanya sebal.

Hoseok ikut duduk di samping Taehyung. "Aku akan mengajarimu bagaimana caranya berakting dengan benar—" Ia berhenti sejenak. "Tapi, itu tidak gratis, Kim Taehyung" Lanjutnya dengan nada yang misterius (mungkin).

Pemuda bergolongan darah AB itu menoleh, memberikan tatapan penasaran. "Tidak gratis bagaimana? Mana ada orang yang ingin membantu tapi mengharapkan balasan!"

"Kau hanya perlu—" Hoseok membentuk senyuman nakal di wajahnya. "—meminta Jimin untuk tidur bersama Yoongi hyung, kemudian kau tidur bersamaku, selama seminggu penuh"

Mendengar hal itu, Taehyung meraih bantal sofa yang berada di dekatnya. "Dalam mimpimu! Dasar mesum!" Kemudian membekap wajah Hoseok menggunakan bantal tersebut.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Lelah.

Satu kata yang dapat menjelaskan keadaan seluruh anggota Bangtan Boys saat ini. Setelah menghadiri beberapa acara, kini saatnya untuk mereka beristirahat. Setelah sampai dorm, orang yang pertama kali masuk ke kamar adalah Yoongi, kemudian di susul oleh Namjoon.

"Jimin, malam ini kau tidur bersama Yoongi hyung ya? Hanya seminggu saja" Pinta Taehyung, melepaskan jaket tebal serta sepatunya.

Jimin yang terlalu lelah hanya mengangguk, pemuda itu berjalan menuju kamar yang biasanya di tempati oleh Yoongi dan Hoseok. Yeah, hubungan Jimin dan Yoongi juga tidak terlalu buruk, mereka sering berbagi bersama walau kelihatannya Yoongi itu pendiam sekali.

Hoseok duduk di sofa, melepas kaos kakinya dengan malas. "Jungkook-ah, kau harus istirahat, bukannya malah bermain game seperti itu" Ujarnya, keheranan melihat sang maknae yang justru bermain game di ponselnya.

"Nanti saja hyung, aku masih belum mengantuk" Jawabnya cuek.

Seokjin muncul dari dapur. "Aku akan langsung tidur. Jika kalian lapar, masak saja ramyun atau panaskan makanan yang ada di kulkas! Jungkook, jangan terlalu berisik ketika bermain game! Hoseok, tolong jaga Taehyung agar ia tidak mengigau lagi dalam tidurnya!"

Taehyung mencibir. "Kau selalu mengada-ngada, hyung. Aku bahkan tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal seperti yang kau sering bicarakan"

Seokjin tidak menjawab, ia langsung masuk ke kamar yang ia tempati bersama Namjoon.

Hoseok menghela nafas. "Bagaimana kalau kita ikut istirahat? Seluruh badanku sakit semua, aku rasa ini efek akibat terlalu semangat menari tadi" Ujarnya, memijit-mijit pelan bahunya.

Taehyung mengangguk, ia beranjak dari posisinya kemudian menatap Jungkook. "Jungkook-ah, jangan lupa matikan lampu kalau sudah selesai bermain!" Katanya memperingati.

"Ne, hyung"

-0o0-

Setelah itu, Hoseok dan Taehyung berjalan memasuki kamar yang biasanya di tempati oleh Jimin dan Taehyung. Kamar mereka berdua tidak terlalu berantakan, namun di sisi sebelah kanan hampir di penuhi oleh hadiah-hadiah dari para penggemar (Ada yang belum terbuka dan ada juga yang sudah terbuka).

Selesai berganti pakaian, cuci muka dan sikat gigi, mereka berdua langsung naik ke atas ranjang. Hoseok memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin, ia menarik Taehyung agar tidur di dalam rengkuhannya. _Oh my gawd_.

"Aku masih tidak rela kau ikut dalam drama itu"

"Jangan berlebihan" Taehyung memejamkan matanya, ia merasa sangat mengantuk. "Aku hanya akan bermain drama, bukan pergi ke Amerika dan tinggal disana selamanya" Lanjutnya lagi.

Hoseok memandang langit-langit ruangan itu. "Lalu bagaimana jika _kiss scene_ itu benar-benar ada? Apa kau akan menerima tawaran itu dengan senang hati? Kalau iya, aku harus mempersiapkan diri untuk memberikan selamat kepada lawan mainmu"

Mendengar nada tidak suka dari Hoseok, Taehyung memukul pelan dada pemuda itu. "Kenapa kau terus bertanya hal yang sama? Bukankah tadi kita sudah sepakat?"

"Sepakat apa?"

Taehyung memutar bola matanya. "Aku akan menolaknya, Jung Hoseok, J-Hope, Hoshik—apapun namamu itu. Perlu aku katakan sekali lagi? Aku akan menolaknya jika adegan tersebut akan benar-benar ada" Ujarnya geram. Sungguh, ia sangat ngantuk tapi pemuda itu malah membuatnya merasa kesal!

Merasa kasihan, Hoseok membiarkan Taehyung tertidur di dalam pelukannya. Pemuda yang berstatus sebagai rapper itu meraih ponselnya, membuka kunci kemudian mulai browsing tentang artikel-artikel Taehyung.

Ayolah, ia hanya ingin memastikan kalau adegan tersebut memang benar-benar tidak ada.

Sedang asyik mencari, pandangan Hoseok tertuju pada sebuah artikel tentang Taehyung dan drama barunya. Hoseok membuka artikel itu, matanya kembali membaca setiap deret kalimat yang tertera di dalam artikel itu. Sekali lagi, pandangannya tertuju pada para penggemar yang berkomentar di artikel itu. Ia mengernyit, membaca komentar salah satu dari penggemar disana, kemudian mendapati banyak komentar di bawahnya yang intinya sama.

 ** _0627KIM :_** _Aku berharap akan ada kiss scene di dalam drama itu! Aku sangat menantikan hal ini! Akhirnya Taehyung oppa akan merasakan bagaimana itu first kiss dengan lawan mainnya! Kyaaa!_

 ** _IGotNoJams :_** _Kiss scene! Aku sangat menantikan itu!_

 ** _BusanGuy :_** _Akhirnya, V akan melakukan first kiss!_

Dan masih banyak lagi.

"Heh, first kiss?" Hoseok terkekeh, mengejek. Dengan cekatan, pemuda itu mengetik sesuatu di kolom komentar, sempat mengerang karena ia harus memikirkan nama samaran untuk bisa berkomentar di artikel itu.

Tindakan Hoseok hampir saja membuat Taehyung terbangun, Hoseok terdiam beberapa saat dan membiarkan Taehyung mencari posisi nyamannya—memeluk Hoseok dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di bagian dada Hoseok.

Hoseok tersenyum puas ketika komentarnya berhasil terkirim, pemuda itu meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja, memutuskan untuk tidur karena sebenarnya ia juga merasa sangat lelah. Kedua tangannya ia bawa untuk memeluk Taehyung, membiarkan kedua matanya terpejam secara perlahan.

Dan akhirnya, ia tertidur. Persetan dengan drama itu.

.

.

.

 ** _HOPETAEISREAL :_** _Eoh, apa kalian tidak ingat kalau V melakukan ciuman pertamanya dengan J-Hope? Sebagai penggemar, kita tidak boleh melupakan momen terbaik seperti itu! Mari kita dukung V dan J-hope^^!_

* * *

 **END**

* * *

Terinspirasi dari kabar Taetae yang bakalan main di drama. Pas pertama denger kabar ini, aku bingung antara mau senang sama sedih -_,- Senengnya karena akhirnyaaaa bisa liat dia akting! Sedihnya? Berarti suatu saat dia bakal main drama dan lawan mainnya itu cewek /NOOOOO/ apalagi kalau ada _kiss scene_ nya /NOOOOO Pt2/ /senyum gak ikhlas/. Typo? Tolong maafkan :') aku cuma manusia biasa yang butuh perhatian /ewh/

Well, setelah fanfic MinTae, kini giliran HopeV~ Kira-kira enaknya siapa ya selanjutnya? Wkwk.

 ** _Info penting : Mungkin aku bakalan telat update ff 'What the_ _—' sama 'Love Fool' karena suatu alasan, sebagai gantinya aku post fanfic ini, barangkali bisa menghibur kalian^^!_**

Silahkan komentarnya kakak-kakak sekalian~ #TeamBottomTaehyung ^-^)9


End file.
